Needing You
by hoshi.na-chan
Summary: YohAnna When everything seems okay, unwanted fate come to Anna. Because of Yoh's fault, a car accident made her separated with Yoh. When Yoh almost gave up, he meets with her again. Unfortunately, Anna doesn't remember anything about him. DISCONTINUED.
1. When an Accident Separated Them Away

**Na-chan:** How many times that I have to tell it? I don't own Shaman King! Phew. Enjoy!

_The only way to love is not by loving someone perfect, but by loving someone imperfect, perfectly. Love doesn't always have a happy ending, it simply doesn't end._

_**-anonym**_

Every girl in this world, sure have a dream about has a perfect looking, has a perfect boyfriend, perfect life, married, has children, live happily ever after. So does Kyouyama Anna. She has a perfect looking, even has perfect fiancé, and perfect life. But, before she can feel the rest of the dreams, she meets an unwanted fate…

Here's her story…

It happened when she was fourteen years old, when everything seemed okay.

"So, we will go to resort tomorrow?" Anna took a seat beside her fiancé whom was concentrated to a map in his hand. He nodded.

"Hai. It will take 3 hours from here."

"But with what? No train there, otouto." His brother, Hao, came into living room and cross legged beside him, drank his coke.

"Aniki, what is this?" Yoh spun a key in front of Hao's eyes.

"Hey! It's dad's car key!" Hao tried to grab that from Yoh. Yoh just grinned.

"Yoh, don't say that you will drive." Anna said just make sure.

"Well, I will." Yoh answered easily.

"Yoh. You always think that everything will be alright. Oh my God. You are still fourteen. You even don't have a driving license yet!" Anna glared at him.

Hao nodded and drank his coke again. "Hm-mm…" he murmured on his can. Anna shot another 'Help-me-or-I-will-make-sure-you-will-die-choking' glare. Hao sweat dropped.

"Yeah. She is right, Yoh." Hao nodded.

Yoh chuckled. "Come on. Nantoka naru."

Anna just growled under her breath.

Hao lifted an eyebrow and put a serious face. "You know what?"

"What?" Yoh asked. Anna just looked at him in questioning look.

"I have bad feeling about tomorrow. But I don't know what." Hao shrugged.

"Yeah, me too." Anna nodded.

"Hey, come on. Everything will be alright, won't it?"

"I hope so, Yoh." Anna answered.

* * *

After packed her things into a backpack, Anna changed into her yukata, and lied on her futon, tried to sleep. But, she just couldn't.

Then she heard a soft knock on her sliding door. Anna kept silent.

"Anna, it's me, Yoh. Can I come in?" said a voice behind the door. Anna sighed.

"Yoh, it's almost midnight. I'm sleepy. Can you make it tomorrow?"

Silence for a while, Yoh answered back. "It's important."

"Okay, come in." Anna stood up. Yoh came in with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"What is important?"

"Umm… are you angry at me?"

Anna frowned. "Yeah, I was. But I'm not now."

Yoh sighed in relief. "Sou, I'll go back to my room. Oyasumi, Anna." He turned back to door.

Anna nodded. "Oyasumi, Yoh."

But when Anna wanted to close the door, Yoh grabbed her thin arm. He looked into her eyes seriously.

"May I, Anna?" he whispered softly. Anna blushed in instant. She nodded. Yoh smiled. He caressed her cheek, and pressed his lips onto her. It was their very first kiss.

Still kissing, they came near her futon. And then Yoh pushed Anna down slowly onto her futon. Anna's eyes widened. She broke their kiss.

"Yoh?" Yoh looked into her eyes again. Anna gulped.

'_Yoh wants more from me… oh my God, is this that time?'_

Yoh smiled gently. "Trust me Anna." He whispered on her ear.

Anna couldn't do anything but nodded. And that's it. In that night, Anna gave her most precious thing as a girl, in that night to the boy she loved…

* * *

Anna woke up in Yoh's hand. She sat up and blushed in instant when she remembered what happened last night. She looked at her side. She saw an innocent sleeping face of Yoh. She smiled a little and dressed back. She walked out of room and took a bath.

"Okay. Everybody's ready?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah…" Hao answered as he yawned.

"Are you still sleepy?" Yoh asked as he drove the car.

"Oh, yeah… why wouldn't I? Moans, giggles and else were being a lullaby for me last night…" he mocked.

"Y-you heard that?" Yoh asked, very shocked.

"Relax… I won't tell mom and dad. But promise me, that will be your last. The next, of course when you two being a married couple."

"I-I promise, aniki." Yoh answered, Anna just speechless.

The journey has taken 2 and half hours. Now, they just could see forest here and there. Hao tried to humming an R 'n B song, Anna glared at Hao and ordered him to shut up. Yoh still drove the car in silent. When he looked at the empty streets, he started to fastened the car.

"Woo-Hoo! Cool! Faster Yoh, faster!" Hao yelled happily like a kid. Yoh grinned and fastened the car again. Now, the speed reached 150km/h. Those two twin boys laughed.

Anna grabbed Yoh's shoulder in fear. "Yoh! Stop it!"

"Anna, it's way too cool! Feel it!" Hao said smirking. Anna glared at him.

"Yoh, please slow down. It's dangerous!" Anna demanded.

Yoh nodded and slowed down the car.

But it was a little too late, there was a big truck came toward them.

Their eyes widened in shock. "YOH!" Anna and Hao screamed in unison.

"I-I know! Shit! This is too fast!" Yoh, for the first time, cursed.

"Turn it right! TURN IT RIGHT!" Hao helped Yoh to spin the steering wheel to the right.

Too late, their car hit the truck at front bumper, and then the car threw down forcefully to the forest.

"Anna! Hold on!" Yoh yelled.

Anna hugged Hao's seat from behind and shut her eyes tightly.

The car lost its control. It was spinning and fell descend the hill so fast to nowhere. They didn't know.

Unfortunately, the car hit a tree that made Anna's door opened. Anna lost her grab on Hao's seat and threw out of the car. Meanwhile, Hao's head hit the window, and Yoh's head hit the steering wheel.

A few minutes after the horror event, the car stopped because they hit another tree after descend the hill and landed.

Hao opened his door and felt so dizzy. He walked to Yoh and helped him out.

"Where's Anna?" Yoh asked as he sat on the ground trying to not feel his dizziness.

Hao gulped. "Oh my God, Yoh! She was thrown out of the car!"

"What?! Let's find her!" Yoh grabbed Hao's arm and ran to other way.

"Anna!!! Where are you!!!"

"ANNA!!!"

After some hours they searching for Anna, it had no result.

Yoh punched the nearest tree. "It's all my fault." He looked down.

"No, it's not." Hao said comforting.

"IT IS!!!" Yoh screamed.

"If I listened to her… This won't happen…" Yoh sat and buried his face in his arms. Hao squatted beside him. He patted Yoh's shoulder.

"Otouto… Just pray she'll okay."

They walked to nearest street and stopped random car that brought them back to Funbari Ga Oka.

Yoh notified that a girl was missing in the car accident to police office. He gave Anna's portrait and informed that the name is Kyouyama Anna. Polices made a move. They searched in every inch from Funbari ga Oka until the incident took place.

It was almost two days after the incident. The police gave up.

"We will try to search her. But please be patient." The head police stated.

Yoh nodded emotionless. "Yes. Please search her. I beg you…" he looked down. Hao who sat beside him patted his shoulder.

He stared dangerously to that man's eyes. "Find her."

That police gulped. "H-hai."

_But, where's Anna by the way?_

* * *

"Aaaah… today's great, anata!" a woman said happily. Her husband nodded.

"Indeed." He sat below a tree and opened his picnic bag.

"Eat up." He said and took a bite of onigiri. She took another onigiri and bit it.

Then the woman noticed something not too far away from them.

"Anata… is that a people there?" she pointed to a direction. That man nodded.

"Let's check it out…" they walked toward it.

That woman gasped. "A girl! Is she dead?" the man squatted and checks her pulse.

"Not yet."

"Turn her back. I wanna see her."

The man did what her told.

"She is… still a teenager… she is in same age with our… our late daughter…" she cried and hugged her. "Please bring her to our home. I'll take care of her..."

The man sighed. "Alright."

* * *

Anna opened her eyes slowly. Everything blurred. She shut her eyes again and opened back. It was back to normal.

She tried to sit up, but the dizziness attacked her. She plopped on her pillow back.

Anna looked around. _'Where is this…?'_

The door opened and the woman came in with a tray.

"Oh, thanks God you are alive…" she put the tray and hugged Anna. Anna blinked in confusion.

"W-who are you? Do I know you, mistress?"

She shook her head. "No, you don't. I'm Akaishi Mai. 45 years old." She said.

"And what's your name, young lady?" Anna froze at this question.

"Um… what?"

"What is your name?" she gave a motherly smile.

'_My… name? What is… what is my name? What is that?'_

"I-I don't know…" Anna looked down. Mai gasped.

"I even don't know who I am…" Anna muttered again.

Mai hugged her tightly. Anna blinked. "Poor you…"

"Um… I… I'm sleepy… can I sleep for a while?" Anna asked.

"Sure. Sleep well." Mai smiled and pulled the blanked until it reached Anna's neck. She kissed her forehead and turned off the lamp.

Mai closed the door behind her. Her husband, Akaishi Wataru came toward her.

"How is her condition?"

"She has waked up, but she wanted to sleep again."

"Good. Let her sleep. Come, eat our lunch."

"Wait, anata. I wanna tell you something."

Wataru turned back. "What is that?"

"She is… amnesia… she doesn't know her name, and she doesn't know who she is."

"W-what?"

Mai nodded. "And I'm feeling Michi alive again when I look at her. Can we adopt her?"

Wataru frowned. "But… Michi is already dead two years ago. And she is a stranger. She maybe has a family whom missed her so bad."

Mai's eyes watered. "P-Please…"

Wataru sighed and hugged her. "Anything for you, anata…"

"Arigatou… aishiteru, Wataru…" she hugged him back.

**

* * *

**

**Na-chan:** this is an AU. No flame thanks. About the almost-lemon scene… GOMENASAI!!! That is the part of this story. I was blushed when typing that, indeed. Coz it was my first almost-lemon story scene. I promise I won't make it too much, and I won't repeat it again. Please review!!! Reasonable critics are welcomed. Although I'm expecting at least 10 good reviewers before updating! MUAHAHAHA!!! Ja ne!


	2. When Anna's Happy, How About Yoh?

**-Needing You: chapter 2-**

Anna opened her eyes slowly because the sudden light hit her eyes.

"Sorry to wake you up, dear." Mai smiled. She pulled nearest chair to the bed side.

"It's okay…" Anna rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up.

"I have something to tell you…"

Anna stared emotionless to Mai.

* * *

"Yoh! Dinner is ready! Come on!" Hao yelled from the kitchen.

Yoh came into the kitchen and sat across Hao. He stared to the meal and stared to his brother. Hao frowned.

"What?"

"You are cooking dinner again?"

Hao groaned. "Who will cook then? You don't want to get out from your room even if I screamed! What else that you expect?"

Yoh chuckled weakly. "Ehehe… sorry… I have my own reason. Itadakimasu…" Yoh lifted his chopsticks and began to eating.

But before the rice reached his mouth, Yoh lowered his chopsticks.

"What now?" Hao asked. Yoh stared to nowhere.

"Anna… Where's her, Hao?"

Hao sighed and put his bowl down.

"Yoh. Listen. Polices are give up. It was almost one week. It comes nothing. Please Yoh! Stop hurting yourself!" Hao stated desperate.

Yoh lifted an eyebrow. "You are so heartless!" he pushed Hao forcefully. "You don't understand! You never understand how I feel!" Yoh sat again and lowered his face until his bangs covered his face.

"Yoh. I understand it. I really do."

"You don't."

"Shut up! Listen to me!" Hao snapped. Yoh silenced and looked at him.

"Yoh, I know that you love her so bad, but she remains missing. We don't have any idea where she is. What else do you expect from that? Hurting yourself with waiting her endlessly? Yoh, it's nonsense."

"I know…" Yoh muttered.

"Maybe… just maybe… she is already dead. Maybe she has rest in peace, we never know."

"I hope not…"

"Yeah… me neither. But, don't you want to give your last respect?"

Yoh kept silent for a while. Then he nodded. "I think so…" he smiled.

* * *

"Michi?" Anna frowned. Mai nodded.

"Is my name Michi, Mai-san?"

"Err… it's not. But it was my late daughter's name. I really want you become my daughter…" Mai stated.

"Late daughter? Is she dead? Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Mai looked away. Anna stared at her.

"Sorry…" Mai shook her head. "It's okay, it was two years ago."

"Mai-san? do you know who I am?"

Mai gulped. _'What will I tell to her? Oh, well…'_

"Mai-san?"

"I adopt you from the orphanage. You get amnesia." Mai chose to lie.

Anna's eyes widened. "Really? What caused it?"

"Err… bad childhood… yeah. Bad childhood. You don't want to know. So?"

Anna thought. "I need to think about it…"

"Oh, it's alright. If you are ready, just tell me." Anna nodded and lied back. Mai pulled the blanket until Anna's neck and kissed her.

"Sleep well, dear."

Anna closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. When Mai closed the door, Anna stared the ceiling in the darkness.

'_What will I do now? In one side, she looks really love me. And other side, I don't know who I am…' _

Anna sighed and chose to sleep.

* * *

"ANNA!" Yoh screamed and sat up on his bed. He breathed heavily.

"Yoh! What's that?" Hao murmured from his room beside Yoh's.

"Er… Nothing! Sorry!"

"Oh… Okay…"

After make sure that Hao got back to sleep, Yoh lied down again.

Yoh sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Good morning, dear." Mai greeted as she poured coffee into Wataru's cup. Anna whom descended the stairs, nodded and walked toward the dinning room.

"Good morning, Mai-san, and…" Anna stared to Wataru.

"He's Wataru, my husband." Wataru nodded to Anna. Anna nodded back to him.

"Just take a seat." Mai smiled. Anna smiled back nervously and sat across Wataru.

"Here's your tea." Mai gave her a cup of tea. Anna frowned.

"Wait. I want-" Anna covered her mouth. Mai and Wataru gave her a questioning look.

"You want what?"

'_Was I just wanted to tell… green tea? Or I was not?'_

Anna shook her head. "No. Nothing, Mai-san." Then she sipped the tea.

"Mai-san?"

"Yes?" Mai looked to Anna.

"I think I…"

"I?"

"I accept that." Anna finished. Wataru frowned. _'What on earth that they talking about?'_

Mai smiled and hugged her tightly. "Oh… thank you…"

"Um, can someone explain it to me?" Wataru felt dumb.

"She accepts being our daughter!" Mai stated happily.

Now, Wataru was totally dumb. "W-What?"

Anna smiled nervously as Mai smiled happily.

"Oh, well…"

"From now on, call me okaa-san, call Wataru otou-san, and your name is, Akaishi Michi." Mai stated to Anna. Before Anna nodded, Wataru cut them.

"M-Michi? Is it a must? There are many names in this world, but Michi??"

Mai stared at him. "Please…" she begged.

"Oh, okay… Michi."

* * *

Another week passed, Anna became welcomed in Akaishi family as Akaishi Michi. Wataru and Mai were getting closer to Anna. Just like a happy family. Just like what Anna wants.

Everyday, Anna always go with Wataru to the one and only hospital in that very small town because of Wataru's job as a head doctor.

Like that day…

Anna sat on Wataru's seat in his room when Wataru came.

"Otou-san, when will you get break? I'm bored…" Anna mumbled as playing with the hospital miniature.

Wataru whom couldn't avoid the fact that he started to love Anna as his own daughter, ruffled her golden hair lovingly.

"Hey… I'm break now, lady." Anna smiled at Wataru's act. Yeah, she really missed parents figure.

"Otou-san, I want something…" Anna stared at him.

"What's that?" Wataru asked as he drank her coffee.

"I want to work here too, can I?" at her word, he burst his coffee.

"Work?"

Anna nodded. "I'm bored! I want to do something too…" she pouted. (That's so un-Anna, huh?)

"Oh, well…" Wataru walked toward the intercom and talked to it.

"Nurse Yuuko, please come to my office."

"_Hai, doctor."_ She replied in the intercom.

In a few minutes, a middle aged nurse came. "Are you calling me, doctor?"

Wataru nodded and offered the seat beside Anna.

"Take a seat, nurse Yuuko."

Yuuko nodded and smiled to Anna and sat. Anna nodded back.

"Is there any nurse off?"

"Yes. That is nurse Amane. She is pregnant and will be off for five months."

"Great. Now, my daughter will replace her position for one month. Michi, this is nurse Yuuko, the head nurse. And nurse Yuuko, this is Michi, my daughter."

Anna bowed to her. Yuuko frowned to Wataru. _'Daughter? Michi?'_ she mounted.

'_Adopted.' _Wataru mounted back. Yuuko nodded and bowed back to Anna.

* * *

**-Staff Room-**

"Here's your new uniform." Yuuko handed her a nurse uniform. Anna took it and undressed herself, and dressed back into the uniform.

"Hey! It fits me perfectly, isn't it Yuuko-san?" Anna turned to right and left infront of mirror feeling so happy.

"Yes, I think so." Yuuko smiled and put the nurse hat on Anna's head, and gave her a pair of white shoes.

"You can start your work as nurse from now." Yuuko said. Anna nodded and she looked to the name tag on her left uniform and read the small letters on it.

"'We will take care of you: Akaishi Michi' Hey! It's my name!"

'_Of course. That uniform is used to be Michi's uniform…' _Yuuko looked away.

* * *

Hao and Yoh stood by the small hill that already crossed with police line. That was the accident take place.

"Anna, may you rest in peace forever… I'll always love you…" Yoh smiled weakly and threw the roses bouquet to the hill.

"Come on, Yoh… it's time to go…" Hao circled his hand on Yoh's shoulder.

Yoh didn't move. "Yoh?"

Hao looked at his brother's face that covered by his bangs.

His eyes were closed and he smiled. But a single tear fell across his cheek.

"Yoh?"

Yoh's smile faded and his body fell down on the ground. Before it happened, Hao caught him.

"Yoh? Yoh? YOH! Oh, God…" Hao still held Yoh on his arm.

He thought for a while.

'_What will I do? If I drive to Funbari ga Oka, that's too far. Wait. There's a small town near here. Right. I'll go there. Maybe that town has at least a hospital...'_

Hao carried him into the car and drove off.

**

* * *

**

**Na-chan:** it's been a loooooooong time! Well, I have passing grade exams in whole week! What can I do? Oh, I don't own Shaman King. Thanks for the great review, critics, and suggestion!

Here's the dictionary:

Aniki: Big brother

Otou-san: dad

Okaa-san: Mom.

Hai: Yes.

Itadakimasu: that's what you say before eat.

**Please review! I welcomed the flame, good, bad, great, or average review! And if you read but don't leave any review, oh... just REVIEW!!!**


	3. New Patient, New Nurse

**Na-chan:** here's the new chapter, guys! Sorry for a loooong time update! Hehe…

**-Needing You-Chapter 3-**

"Michi, you can start your job as a nurse now." Wataru stated as he searching for something in his desk. Anna stared at him.

"Ah, here it is." Wataru pulled a clipboard out from his desk and handed it to Anna. "Your first patient is a five years old boy, at room 3. You know what to do, right?" Anna took the clipboard and nodded.

"Yes, I know, father." Wataru smiled.

"Good, that's my girl. If you find any problem, don't mind to ask me or Nurse Yuuko, alright?" Anna nodded once again.

"See you later, father." Anna got up and walking toward the door. When she about to grabbed the handle, the door opened and nurse Yuuko came inside in rush.

"Doctor, a boy come unconscious, please examine him!" she stated and trying to caught her breath. Wataru got up from his chair and walked outside with her.

"Father, can I come too?" Anna asked worriedly. Wataru sighed.

"I'm afraid not. Just go to your new patient. I'll be back soon." Then they left.

Anna sighed as she eyed them went away. She hugged her clipboard and closed the door behind her.

**In the corridor-**

"I'll examine him inside, and please wait here. It won't take a long time…" Wataru gave that boy a questioning look.

"It's Asakura." That boy answered. Wataru nodded.

"Oh, yes. Asakura-san, please wait here while I check your brother. He'll be okay." Wataru patted his shoulder and walked inside with 2 other nurses which pushed Yoh on the wheel-bed.

Hao sat on the nearest seat and looked at his shoes, tried to relax.

Anna walked in the corridor, still hugging her clipboard.

She looked to a room from a far. _'So, there's that unconscious patient, hm?'_

Then she looked to person who's sat on the seat nearby. That people looked downward that made the hair covered the face.

'_Poor her…'_ Anna thought after presume that is a girl.

She passed 'her' by and heading to her destination.

Hao heard the footsteps faded away. He looked up and looked to the footsteps' owner.

'_It's just a nurse…How come I thought that was Anna?'_ Hao chuckled to himself and shook his head.

**Room 3-**

Anna encouraged herself before entered the room. Then she opened the door as quiet as she could.

"Nurse, is that you?" she heard a weak voice from inside that made her startled.

Anna opened the door completely and revealed herself.

She saw a little boy with brown messy hair on the bed.

"H-Hey. I'm nurse Michi. I'll take care of you from now." Anna waved her hand and trying to smile. But he just stared at her as is she is an alien.

After waited for respond and he gave nothing, Anna gritted her teeth and smiled as well.

"Alright. Whatever." Anna said impatience. "I'm your new nurse, and you are my new patient. It's fair, isn't it?" Anna mumbled as she checked him and wrote something on her clipboard. His eyes still followed wherever she goes.

Anna put her left hand on her hips and the other hand carried the clipboard.

"So, you are Kei, five years old, and you have been here for a month because of…" Anna's eyes widened as she read what she just wrote. "_Brain cancer?_"

Kei just nodded simply as if Anna asked you-are-a-boy to him.

"I always thought that the cancer just for the elders…" Anna stated nervously.

She was getting uncomfortable by his stare and chose to get out.

"I'll be back around 2. See you." Anna turned around.

"Nice to meet you, nurse Michi!" Kei said to her. Anna turned back to look at him. He smiled widely that revealing his small teeth.

Anna grinned. "Nice to meet you too, Kei."

**Na-chan: **We have finished what we started, right? So I continue this. Like usual, please be kind to REVIEW after you READ this… doesn't own shaman king… well, I make a new FICTION. It's **AVATAR FAN FICTION**, about **CHIBI ZUKO**. If you want to, check my profile. Please R&R that too!!! Pretty please:D


End file.
